


The Choice

by Airuna



Series: Leverage oneshots [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Black Character(s), Established Relationship, Hardison POV, Multi, Nate and Sophie aren't in this, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardison is presented with the most difficult choice of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom and english is not my first language so please, be kind. Feedback is most welcome. And thank to YvonneSilver for helping me with the spelling and grammar of this fic.

Hardison was waking up but he kept his eyes closed. He was sitting in what felt like an office chair, his wrists aching painfully because of the too tight handcuffs and his hands resting in his lap which, really? Were these guys amateurs? Everyone knew that when you handcuffed someone you did it with their hands behind their back. Parker would probably be laughing if it was her here. But well, she was going to laugh as well as soon as she heard that Hardison had let those guys capture him. And that would be totally unfair, they had attacked Hardison from behind when he was returning from the brewery and they were five against one, not to mention that he had just finished this new beer and he couldn’t serve something that he hadn’t tasted first, right? So yeah, his reflexes hadn’t been at his best. Oh god, Eliot was gonna kill him for being so reckless. But to do so he would have to rescue him first so there was that.

He opened his eyes slowly. The chair was facing the door, merely a meter away and really did this guys wanted him to escape so badly? Because of the position of the chair he could not see most of the room but it was clear that he was not alone.

“So you are awake at last, hacker,” he heard someone say. And Hardison had heard that voice before. It had to be in a job but which one? Instead of turning the chair, which was as Hardison suspected an office chair , the man crossed the room until he was in Hardison view.

“Davies wasn’t it?” He asked finally being able to remember him. “Secretary of the Abstergram Industries’ president.” He hadn’t been a target, his boss in the other hand was facing a well-deserved life sentence.

“I was,” replied the man bitterly. “I was also pretty…uhm, well, pretty close with the president.” So it was revenge, what a surprise! But it had been a mistake on their part to not realize the true nature of their relationship. No, not their part, it had been a mistake on his part; he was the one who did the research on the targets.

“I’m sure his wife would love to hear all about that,” the hacker replied. “But I’m in a bit of a hurry so maybe we could skip to the part where you let me go.” Hey, it couldn’t hurt to try, could it?

“You know, I could have protected him,” Davies rudely ignored him. “I could have been his alibi but then my mother would have heard of the affair and well, she is not the most modern lady.”

“That sucks, man.” It really did okay? The man was his captor but that didn’t mean that Hardison could not feel pity for him. Even the thought of his own Nana rejecting him for swinging for both teams was unbearable. Also, Eliot was going to beat the crap out of him so yeah, this guy was really pitiable. And thinking about Eliot, why wasn’t he already here?

“Yeah, it does suck,” agreed his captor. “Because of you I had to choose between the two more important people in my life,” he said with hatred. “Do you know what that is like? To have to decide which part of your heart to throw away and not see again? To have your boyfriend begging you for help and not being able to do so?”

“Well, in my defense your boyfriend was aware that what he was selling was killing children and decided that it was worth the millions it reported him.” That guy story was sad and everything but his boyfriend was a piece of work. And as his secretary he probably knew that before the team told the world.

“He was not perfect but who is?” Not perfect?! He was a cold-blooded bastard who cheated on his wife and gladly caused the death of children so he could get richer. Also Parker and Eliot were pretty perfect in their unperfect way in Hardison opinion. “But I guess you couldn’t understand,” Davies sighed. “But that’s why we are here, to make you understand.” He spinned Hardison’s chair.

And okay, the guy was not pitiable and Hardison was going to enjoy destroying every bit of happiness he could find on his life. And he was, sadly, not an amateur either. He simply knew that Hardison priority would not be to escape. Not when in the monitors in front of him he could see Eliot and Parker locked up in two different rooms, both tiny and without windows, or possibility to escape.

“You get to choose one of them to take home with you,” Davies smiled at the look of unadulterated terror in the hackers face, “the other one will remain here. I would like to give them a slow death, without food or water or anyone to talk until they went mad, but that could give you funny ideas about rescuing them so what I will do is press this pretty button and a really toxic gas will be released to their rooms. Try anything funny and I’m releasing it now in both of the rooms.”

Hardison mind started to work a hundred miles per minute. It was obvious that the computer in front of him controlled the security of the building, including the rooms were his partners were being held hostage. But he could not reach it faster than Davies who would not hesitate to complete his threat. Well, first was alerting Parker and Eliot of his presence.

“How do I know that they are not already dead?” he asked. “I want proof that this is not pre-recorded footage to fool me. Make one of your guards go there and show me two fingers.”

“Do you think I am stupid enough to open those doors?” Davies laughed. “Nah you’ll have to settle for turning their lights on and off.”

“Okay, turn off their lights,” he ordered, the other man typed fast on the computer and pointed to the monitors as if to say you happy now? “Well, you could have recorded that, I want you to turn the light on and off really fast one time and then to do it again slowly.”

“You believe me now?” Davies asked as he followed Hardison orders.

“Almost,” replied the hacker. “Now turn them on and off again four times really fast and I would admit that this is real,” he said pointing to the monitors.

Davies sighed but did as he was told and Hardison stared the screen waiting for some recognition of his partners to the Morse A.H. he had send them. Eliot was the first; he nodded too slightly to see if you were not paying attention. Parker was less discreet and banged the door four times fast she waited five seconds and then two more times fast, hi.

“What is your girlfriend doing?” Davies asked looking suspiciously at the hacker.

“I think she is mad, she doesn’t like darkness so you probably freaked her out with the lights play,” Hardison invented and the other man bought it. And really? Had Davies done any research at all? How could anyone believe that a woman who used to make a living of stealing priceless pieces of art in the middle of the night was afraid of darkness?

“Well hacker, which one of them dies?” that sadistic son of a bitch was enjoying this, wasn’t he? Hardison was going to have so much fun sending him to prison. Maybe he could fabricate proof of him being a pedophile? Those usually didn’t exactly get along with their fellow cellmates.

“I need time to think,” he answered and he needed it, he needed time to think on how to break them out because choosing one over the other? Not happening, ever.

“You’ve got ten minutes,” Davies answered, “then both of them die.” And okay, he had to think fast. That bastard had controlled the lights on both rooms with the same order so they were connected. And if the lights was controlled by the computer in front of him, most likely the doors were too. The image the computer was given him of the rooms showed him that the only key required to open them was and electronic one. There were no prints of the building or anything that could give him a hint of what other security Davies had but once they were free, Hardison was sure that they could take any physical threat. And the electronic ones were controlled by the computer in front of him. But Hardison was not an idiot, he knew that while he could take Davies down he was likely to have some hitters at the other side of the door ready to act if there was any trouble. And they would be fast, but maybe not fast enough to stop him from opening the doors. Maybe he could get them out of those rooms. But then what? Davies would use the computer to find them and he would kill them. Unless of course, he couldn’t use the computer. Maybe he could destroy it before they took him out. But he had to make sure that it wouldn’t work.

“Five minutes,” said Davies and shit, had five minutes already passed? He needed to think faster. He needed to find a way to destroy that fucking computer. What could stop the computer from working? And of course, the computer needed electricity. It was an old model, if you took away the source of energy it would shut down. But the cable that provided it was fixed to the computer, there was no way to unplug it. There were a simple metal scissors resting in the same table. And yes, he remembered Nana’s talk about electricity and metal but, well… If someone was required to die it was going to be him. He knew that Eliot still had doubts about his place in the relationship because he had joined it when Parker and Hardison were already a couple, that sometimes he still thought they were “ParkerHardison and Eliot” instead of “ParkerHardisonandEliot”. He also knew that sometimes Parker felt out of place, that it was harder for her to know how to act and show affection, she was the only one who still hadn’t said “I love you” and she feared that some day her guys were going to get tired of waiting. But both, Eliot’s insecurities and Parker’s fear, were ridiculous. And Hardison could not choose between them because losing either would kill him. But they would survive it. They were both far stronger than him, they had been through hell and back. If he were to die, they would be sad but they were survivors, they would get over it and go on together. A plan was starting to form in the hackers head, a plan that would have made both of his lovers hit him and call him stupid.

“Two minutes,” Davies recited and Hardison set to motion. He pushed the wheeling chair in his direction and hit him as hard as he could with his elbow. Crack. Davies dropped on his knees, calling for help and trying to stop the bleeding from his broken nose. The hacker quickly started typing in the computer, luckily it wasn’t his first time doing so with his hands tied. And yes, in less than ten seconds both doors were opened. Hardison didn’t allow himself to look at the screen to see his partners running out of the room. The door in his own room opened at the same time he grabbed the scissors. There were guns pointing to him when he took the cable. And when he cut it he could have sworn that he heard Eliot screaming his name. Then there was darkness.

  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Hardison was laying on a soft mattress. The horrible smell of hospital overwhelmed him. He tried to open his eyes but they would not obey, his head felt foggy but he could listen to someone talking.

“I’m going to fucking murder him.” That was a man, a murderous furious man, yet Hardison didn’t feel threatened but protected.

“Hardison or Davies?” asked a woman. And a feeling of relief took over the hacker, they were safe, both of them were safe.

“Davies” replied Eliot “Once Hardison awakes I will hunt him down, he won’t ever breath close to you or Alec again,” he promised. And that was not right, Hardison couldn’t remember why but it wasn’t.

“No you won’t,” Parker said, and that was her brain voice, her I-am-the-boss-so-listen-to-me voice, “once Hardison awakes we are taking him home and you are cooking for him and we are cuddling and then the three of us will take Davies down and throw him into prison forever.”

“It’s not enough,” Eliot wasn’t listening to Parker and that was definitely wrong. “Hardison almost died, Parker. My job is to protect you.”

“And it’s ours to protect you.” Parker was having none of Eliot’s bullshit. “You hate killing, Eliot, it hurts you to do it and I don’t want you to hurt. Alec doesn’t want you to hurt.”

“Nope, I don’t.” Hardison finally managed to open his eyes. The room was too bright so he had to close the again. When he opened them again, Eliot and Parker were leaning towards him.

“You okay?” Eliot asked his hand gently brushing the hacker’s cheek. “You made us worry, you nerd.”

“Sorry.” He really wasn’t but hey, he was a criminal, lies were to be expected.

“What were you thinking?” Parker punched his arm. “Cutting a 3A cable with simple metal scissors!” She was shaking and Eliot looked no better. Hardison‘s hate for Davies grew even more.

“He wanted to make me chose,” Hardison confessed. “He said that one of you should die and he wanted me to pick which one, I could not let that happen.” His lovers exchanged a look and they each took one of his hands trying to comfort him.

“Well, if it happens again, you pick me,” Eliot growled tightening his grip on the hacker’s hands protectively.

“Not a chance,” Parker answered. “It won’t happen again, we won’t let it. But if it did you are not picking either of us and you are not putting yourself in danger, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Hardison answered trustfully kissing Eliot’s knuckles and tightening Parkers hold.

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Eliot joked.

“Did he just quote Star Wars to me?” Hardison asked. “God I love you,” he said grabbing the hitter’s shirt to pull him into a kiss. “I love both of you,” he added after the kiss, looking at Parker.

“I know.” She kissing him too.

“And now she Hans Solo’ed me,” Hardison said, “my life is fucking perfect.” And that was not a lie.


End file.
